Blizzard Blues
by Shelbling13
Summary: Amy gets a great deal on a special vacation spot. Sonic was busy, so she decides to take Tails, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese. But, will they escape alive?
1. Chapter 1: Hero Test

***NOTE* I based this story on what was happening in my life. lol. It was snowing so hard outside when I wrote this.**

**Ages:**

**Tails: 15**

**Cosmo:15**

**Cream: 7**

**Cheese: (I have no idea!)**

**Amy: 18**

**Chapter 1: Hero Test**

Our young, heroic two-tailed fox named Miles "Tails" Prower was outside one day, planting some plants. He put a stunning red rose. A beautiful youngSeedrian girl named Cosmo walked out of her house and made her way to Tails. She was wearing a green dress and green shoes. Her pale body shaded Tails' yellow fur as she walked up to him.

"Hey Cosmo," the young fox said.

"Hello Miles," she responded with a smile. She was holding a jug of water. "This is purified water so it's good for this beautiful rose."

"Okay." Cosmo handed the jug to Tails and Tails gently watered the rose. "This is going to be amazing!"

"What's that?"

"When we're done with your garden."

"With our garden, Tails"

"Oh," Tails blushed. "I just figured since it was in your backyard." She sat on her knees in front of him.

"This will always be our garden. No matter what."

"Okay. That's making feel good. I can't wait until we get this done."

"I can't either." Suddenly, a blue hedgehog came running to them. He was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt. Tails looked up.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Tails?" Tails pointed at Sonic. "Yes, I see that he's dressed." Tails suddenly bonked himself on the head.

"Oh that's right!"

"What?"

"It's only been a year since you...came back. Every year or so, our team has to go through a hero survey. It's at this school on the other side of Mobius . The school doesn't like us going to school with no pants or shirts," he joked. Cosmo giggled.

"Will there be other people there?"

"No. Sonic likes to call it a _Magic School _because if a team goes in there, you will only see your team."

"That's really..." Cosmo paused and tried to think of a word that she hasn't used. "Uhh...cool!" Tails laughed.

"Good save. I guess I should go home and get dressed."

"May I come?" Tails suddenly blushed and gulped. Cosmo saw what he did and giggled. "I'm not going to do anything," she joked. "I just want to walk with you."

"Oh! Uhhh...yeah! Yeah! Sorry. Another thought just popped in my head when you said that."

"What thought was it?" as if she didn't already know.

"Uhhhh...Why don't we get going!" _Good going Tails!_, Tails thought to himself. Sonic waved at them. They arrived at Tails' house about two minutes later. They walked inside. Tails walked to his room and opened his closet. "_Could you please turn on the Weather Channel Cosmo?_" Tails shouted.

"Of course!" Cosmo shouted back. Cosmo picked up the remote and his 'On'. She entered '17' and up popped The Weather Channel. "It says we're expecting snow!"

"_What?_" Tails quickly put on his blue shirt and blue jeans and ran into the living room. He was adjusting his sleeves and looked at the TV. It showed a woman pointing at the area they were in. There were snow clouds all over.

"_And we should be expecting this snow around 11:00 Am tomorrow morning,_" the woman said.

"Aww man!"

"We should get going Tails."

"One second." Tails ran back into his room and got out two jackets. He ran back into the living room and handed the green jacket to her. "Here you go."

"Why, thank you very much Tails. That's really sweet." Tails opened the door and let Cosmo out first. It was a little cold outside. Not to bad though. Tails and Cosmo met up with everyone else. Tails looked down at the four dragons.

"Oh that's right! You're not the only one who hasn't taking the hero survey. Spyro and the gang just got here like three months ago." Suddenly, a portal opened up. Sonic let Amy go through first. Everyone else went through. They saw green walls. All of them walked up to a desk. There was an old lady sitting there doing paper work. She was about a 57 year-old turtle.

"Name of team please?" she ask with a slow voice.

"Sonic Heroes," Sonic replied. She looked at Cosmo, Spyro, Cynder, Ember, and Flame.

"Hmmmm. Five new members." She started writing on a piece of paper again. "Okay. Please step this way." A door opened up. It came out of nowhere. Everyone walked through and ended up at a classroom. There were desks all over and the survey was laying on a bigger desk in the corner of the classroom. A 36 year-old lioness came walking in wearing a blue suit and had a ruler.

"Please take your survey and have a seat," she said. Everyone grabbed a test. She looked down at the four dragons. "Oh. Dragons. This is new. You four come with me." The four dragons followed. They all walked out of the door and the lioness walked back in. "They are doing a slideshow presentation. They're going to say there answers since they can't write." Everyone nodded and started there survey. Tails looked down at his piece of paper.

1. There is a person getting mugged. What do you do?

A. Help without violence.

B. Beat up muggers

C. Walk away

D. none of the above.

Tails circled A. Tails circled his way to the back of the survey. It turned from a survey to a test. There were Math problems. Tails giggled and looked at Sonic and Knuckles. He knew that Math was there least favorite subject. He saw Knuckles scratch his head with the pencil and Sonic was trying to cheat off of Tails. The teacher saw Sonic and swatted his hand with a ruler. Sonic pulled his hand to him.

"Ouch!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't cheat." she shot back.

"Old hag," Sonic said under his breath.

"What was that!"

"Nothing!"

"Get to work" Tails laughed and got back to work. He was circling his way through these like they were child's-play.

He said to himself, "Almost..."

"Done!" a familiar voice shouted. Tails looked up. He was done with his test, but couldn't believe someone finished before him by a second. He saw Cosmo handing her test to the teacher. Tails got up and walked to the desk. The teacher pointed to the door and Cosmo walked out. Tails handed in his test and walked out as well. Cosmo was outside waiting for him.

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed. "You're smarter than I thought." Cosmo blushed at his comment.

"Thank you Tails."

"How do you know so much about math? I mean, there was so much going on a back then. How did you get the time to learn all of that?"

"When I was a little girl, my mother and loving sisters home-schooled me."

"They are really smart."

"That means a lot." They walked away from the door and stopped by a big window. They saw four rooms. Each one had one of the dragons in it. They were still taking there survey. Tails and Cosmo walked outside. They were sent back to Cosmo's backyard. "Are you sure that that was one the other side of Mobius?"

"Well...that's what they told us. I guess they don't want to give away there real location."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll be right back." Tails flew to his home and took off his shirt and blue jeans. He ran out to his backyard were a shed was placed and he got some fertilizer. Once he got the bag, he flew his way back to Cosmo's house. Cosmo was inside, making two sandwiches. "What's going on?"

"I made us lunch." She held out the plates and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Tails set down the fertilizer and washed his hands. Once they sat down, they began eating. They were enjoying there sandwiches. Suddenly there was banging on the door. Amy came barging in.

"You two!" she yelled.

**Continue to Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: On the road

***NOTE* Regular Show is the best show on Cartoon Network!**

**Chapter 2: On the road**

Tails and Cosmo jumped up from the table and got in the corner of the kitchen. Amy was out of breath. She put her hands on her knees and held up a finger. "What is it Amy?" Cosmo asked, rather scared.

"I...*breathes*...I just...*breathes*...I wanted to tell you two something," she responded.

"Don't scare us like that!" Tails shouted. Cosmo ran to the sink and got a glass from Tails' cabinet. She filled it with water and gave it to Amy who was being sited on the couch by Tails. Amy took the glass and started drinking the water. "What did you want to tell us?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Look!" Amy held out a piece of paper. Tails took it and read it aloud.

"Attention Miss Rose:"

"That's going to change real soon."

"Huh?"

"That Miss part will change Mrs really soon." Tails rolled his eyes. Cosmo giggled. Tails resumed reading.

"You have been rewarded a nice summer home for five. Rewarded?"

"I guess it was a random drawing."

"It's clearly a scam."

"That's what you always think."

"Remember last time, when you were 'rewarded'? You were 'rewarded' a free date with Sonic, but you had to pay at the last moment."

"That was a different company."

"They're just scamming you."

"Well then, I guess I wont take you." Cosmo sat on the couch next to Amy.

"Oh please take me!" she pleaded. "Please please pretty please?"

"Nope. I'm sorry, but if Tails doesn't agree to go, then I can't take you Cosmo." Cosmo looked at Tails.

"Oh please Tails? I've always loved going to new places. Please."

"They're just going to cheat us out!" Tails reminded.

"They might not. Oh pretty please?" Tails crossed his arms. He let out a sigh and put his hand on his head.

"Okay. Fine. But don't come crying to me when we get scammed Amy." Cosmo got up and started cheering. She gave Tails a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Tails!" Amy got up and winked.

"This is going to be the best part of your life," she said. Tails got confused.

"So..." Tails started. "Who's all going?"

"Hmmm...well, Sonic is busy on a mission and wont be back for a while. I guess I'll take you, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese." Tails' eyes grew wide.

"I'll be the only boy!"

"Ya? So?"

"That's not right! One boy, four girls!" Amy realized what he meant.

"Don't worry Tails. I wont try anything." Tails let out a breath of relief. "That doesn't mean Cosmo wont," she joked. Tails' eyes grew wide again and he blushed. Amy laughed at his blush. Cosmo was still cheering. Amy took Cosmo outside so they could go get Cream and Cheese. Tails stayed in his house so he could pack. He got out a suitcase and packed some clothes and a toothbrush. He also packed some stuff that would keep them entertained. Amy and Cosmo walked to Vanilla's house and knocked on the door. Vanilla answered.

"Hello children," she answered.

"Hello Ms. Rabbit," Amy replied.

"What can I do for you?"

"We are planning a little sleepover at a special place."

"Oh? And what is this special place?" Amy handed Vanilla the piece of paper. Vanilla read over it and agreed. "This looks fun. I'll go let Cream know."

"Okay." Vanilla walked to the kitchen. Cream was having an apple as a snack. Vanilla explained to er and Cheese what was going on. Cream and Cheese were more than excited to agree. Cream and Cheese waved goodbye to Vanilla. Vanilla blew them a kiss.

"I love you! Please be careful Cream!"

"I will mama!" Cream shouted back. Amy took the girls back to Tails' house. Tails let them in. "Hello Tails."

"Hi Cream."

"Are you going with us?"

"I sure am." Cheese suddenly freaked out and started to whisper in Cream's ear.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. So. What about it? Oh!"

"What is it?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, Cheese just told me that Tails will be the only boy at this sleepover. My mommy told me it's not okay to have boys at girl sleepovers."

"It's okay," Amy replied. "I'll be here to supervise you. Tails wont do anything weird." She looked at Tails. Tails looked back.

"You, supervising us?" he said. "That just makes me more worried." Cosmo giggled. "Okay. Everyone go home and pack. We'll meet at my place in about an hour."

"Okay," everyone agreed. Cosmo grabbed Tails' hand.

"Will you help me pack?" she asked.

"Umm...y...ya. Of course." Tails picked up Cosmo by the waist and took off. They landed at Cosmo's house shortly after. Cosmo walked Tails up to her room. Her walls were covered with green paint. Her bed had light green covers and pale colored sheets. Her pillow had flowers in the stitching. On the desk by her bed were two pictures. One picture was of the whole team. The other was her and Tails holding hands. Cosmo got out an orange suitcase. "Orange?"

"Yes."

"I figured you'd get green."

"It reminds me of you." Tails looked away as he blushed. Cosmo giggled.

"What would you like me to pack?" Tails asked, breaking the awkward moment.

"The only thing I really need to pack are clothes." Tails got a little scared. Cosmo saw him and laughed. "You can get shirts if you want too."

"Thanks." Tails got up and opened up her closet. He grabbed a couple of random shirts and packed them away.

"I'll go check the weather."

"Okay." Cosmo walked to her living room and turned on the TV. Tails folded the shirts and put them in the suitcases above Cosmo's bras. Tails, then zipped it up and carried it in the living room. He set it down on the ground and looked at the TV.

"I'm sorry Tails, but I don't understand these colors." Tails saw that there were pink and green colors all over there area.

"Oh Cosmo." Tails walked over to the TV and pointed at the white. "This means snow." He pointed to the green. "This means rain."

"Oh! Okay. So, this means we're getting snow, and the rain is going away?"

"There ya go." Cosmo felt good that she understood now. Tails picked up her suitcase and headed for the door.

"Oh Tails! You don't have to carry that heavy suitcase all the way over to Amy's house."

"It's okay," he said, struggling to hold it up. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure? It looks really heavy."

"It's not that heavy."

"Well, okay. If you say so." Cosmo opened the door and they headed for Amy's house. Half-way to Amy's house, a blue van pulled up next to them. Cosmo and Tails stopped walking and looked through the window. It was Amy.

"Amy?" Tails said a little confused.

"Yep! Put that suitcase in the back with yours Tails."

"You can drive?"

"Ya! I can drive."

"I'm not even going to ask why." Tails didn't want to waist time with Amy explaining, so he put Cosmo's suitcase in the back along with the others. Tails and Cosmo climbed in the back. Cream and Cheese were sitting in the middle of the van. Amy looked at Tails and Cosmo.

"Now, don't you two be doing anything back there," she joked.

"Stop it Amy!" Tails shouted. The girls giggled. Tails sat back in his seat and folded his arms.

"It's okay Tails," Cosmo said. Amy started driving. "Be careful Amy. We are to be expecting snow."

"That's just great!" Amy complained.

"I like the snow," Cream commented.

"I don't really like the snow," Cosmo replied.

"Why?"

"Because the cold substances in the snow harms the plant part of my body."

"Oh no! We shouldn't let that happen! What will happen?"

"Nothing bad. I'll just get really cold. Sometimes I may get sick with the flu."

"I hate the flu!" Cream put a hand over her mouth. Cheese put her hands over her mouth too.

"What is it?"

"My mommy told me never to use that word."

"What word? Hate?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm suppose to say don't like. Let me try again. I really don't like that." Everyone laughed. Cheese resumed floating in front of Cream.

"Chao Chao Chao!" she said waving her little arms.

"I know Cheese."

"What did she say?" Tails asked.

"She told me to watch my mouth." Tails chuckled. A few minutes past and everything was silent. Cream was playing Patty Cake with Cheese and Cosmo was looking out the window, looking for snow clouds. She saw a few clouds.

"I don't see any snow clouds," Cosmo said. Tails looked out his window.

"I do," he said. Everyone looked to the right and there were big gray clouds headed in there direction.

"Oh no."

"Don't worry Cosmo," Amy said. "I'm sure we're almost there." Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder. Tails jumped up and fell to the carpet of the van. His Tails were waving back and forth in fear. "What! Snow and rain! No!"

**Continue to Chapter 3... Sorry this chapter was so short. I was being rushed.**


	3. Chapter 3: OH NO!

***NOTE* This is the first story that I rushed so fast on! :P **

**Chapter 3: OH NO!**

****Amy continued to look out of the window. She was getting really aggravated. "Amy?" Cosmo said.

"No! No! Damn it!" Amy screamed. Cheese and Cream gasped.

"Amy!" she pleaded.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

"Please, watch your language!" Amy slowed the van down to 10 mph. Amy let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just really mad. I hate...oops! I mean; I dislike driving in bad weather."

"What should we do?" asked Cosmo.

"Well, you can start by getting Tails up off the floor." Cosmo looked down at Tails, who was still shaking at the thunder. Cream and Cheese popped there heads back and looked at Tails also. Cosmo put her hands on his shoulders.

"Please come up from the floor Tails." Tails continued to shake and didn't move a muscle. "Pretty please?" Tails looked up as his body shook. He saw Cosmo's eyes look into his. Amy looked in the back. All she aw was Cosmo's head, barely showing. The rest of her face was hidden by the seats.

"Are you two kissin' back there?" she teased. Tails and Cosmo's eyes grew wide and they blushed at the same time. Cream and Cheese giggled. Amy joined. Cosmo got up and covered her blush with her hands.

"Please don't tease us like that Amy." Tails sat back up in the seat and buckled his seat belt again. Amy slowed the van down to 5 mph.

"Uurrgg! I can't see a thing! I'll just have to take it slow then. I wonder..." Amy turned on the radio. They heard nothing but static. "That figures."

"We could always sing a song!" Cream suggested. Everyone looked at each other. They all nodded.

"Good thinkin'."

"Thank you!"

"What should we sing?"

"Hmmm..." Cream thought for a minute. She scratched her head with her left index finger and popped her tongue out as she thought. Amy and Cosmo giggled. "Let's sing Jingle Bells!" Tails blurted out a little laugh and covered his mouth quickly.

"What is it Tails?"

"Nothing," he lied. "I just remembered a funny joke."

"What is it?" He looked at Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese.

"I don't think that's I should."

"Why?"

"Cream and Cheese are to young and I don't feel comfortable telling it to you in front of Cosmo."

"Oh! It's on of those jokes."

"What kind of joke?" Cosmo asked getting real curious.

"Nothing!" Tails interrupted.

"Please tell me."

"I'm sorry Cosmo. But, it's really... inappropriate."

"Awwwww."

"Don't worry Cosmo," Amy started. "I'll tell you when Tails isn't around." Tails got butterflies in his stomach when he heard those words.

"I don't know Amy," Tails said.

"It's girl-to-girl talk Tails. You wont be there."

"But it will be really awkward later on."

"Oh well."

"Dang."

"Anyways, who wants to start the song?" Cream started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Me! Me! Me!" she shouted with joy.

"Okay," Amy laughed. "You can start."

"Yay! Okay. _Jingle Bells. Jingle Bells. Jingle all the way._"

Amy picked up, "_Oh what fun it is to ride,_"

Everyone joined in, "_in a one-horse open slay!_" They all sang for about three minutes until Tails and Cheese got a little tired of that song.

"Let's sing something else," he said.

"Okay," Amy agreed. "What should we sing?" Tails thought for a moment.

"I have a song that none of yall know."

"What is it?" Tails started singing _Threw it on the Ground by The Lonely Island _but replaced the word 'jackass' with 'kid'. Everyone laughed at his humor.

Tails sang, "_I go to my favorite Hog Dog stand, and the dude says, 'you come here all the time...here's one for free.' I said, 'Man what I look like? A charity case?' I took it, and through it on the ground! I don't need your hand outs! I'm a teen! Please! You can't buy me hot dog man!_" As soon as Tails finished the song, Cosmo hugged him.

"I absolutely love your singing voice!" she praised.

"That's not the only thing you'll love," Amy teased. Tails blushed. Cosmo understood what Amy was talking about this time and did the same thing. She quickly released Tails and put her hands in her lap.

"How long are you going to keep making these inappropriate Amy?" Tails questioned.

"Keep going. I've got a dozen more." Tails shook his head.

"I'm getting tired of singing for now. Let's do something else."

"Okay," Cosmo agreed. "Let's play _I Spy_."

"That sounds fun!" Cream pleaded.

"Chao chao!" Cheese shouted in joy. "Cosmo, you start!"

"Okay. I spyyyyyyyy...something...hmmm..." he looked around. "Teal!"

"Teal?" Everyone looked around. They searched high-and-low. They just couldn't find it. Finally, they all gave up.

"We don't know," Amy said, making her way through the snow. Cosmo looked at Tails.

"It was Tails' eyes." Cream and Cheese bonked there selves on the head with here hands.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Cream asked. "That was really smart."

"Well, she's a smart girl," Tails complimented.

"Thank you very much Tails," she said. Tails shot over to Amy in the drivers seat.

"Don't do it Amy!"

"Awww. You beat me to it."

"How much longer do you think Miss Amy?" Cream asked.

"We should almost be there. We've been on the road for a while." Suddenly, the van stopped. "What!" Amy looked at the gas needle. It was pointing at E. "No! No! No! Damn it all! Not now!"

"Amy!" Cream shouted. "Please control your anger!" Amy took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Listen, there's an extra thing of gas in the back with the suitcases."

"I'll go fill it up," Tails suggested.

"No!" Cosmo shouted. "I don't want you to get frostbite!"

"Yeah Tails," Amy said. "It's like 40 degrees below 0."

"It's okay. I have a coat of fur, a heavy jacket, and gloves on. It'll be okay."

"I'm just not so sure Tails," Cosmo pleaded. "I don't want something to happen to you."

"Don't worry Cosmo. I'll be careful." Tails climbed his way to Cream and sat next to her. Cosmo handed him his jacket.

"This jacket doesn't look to heavy. I'm afraid that it wont be warm enough."

"You worry to much." Tails slipped on the jacket and put it over his mouth. Cosmo then handed him the gas and Tails got out of the van. Tails walked to the back and opened up the the gas tank on the van and put the nozzle in. He pored in the gas. It was freezing cold outside. The freezing air hit Tails eyes and went through the holes in his jacket. It was so cold, he started to get lightheaded. He shook his head and took out the empty jug and slowly walked back to the van door. He was taking baby steps. Tails' vision started to get fuzzy. It was so cold! Tails fell to one knee. Cosmo and Cream saw. Cheese was woken up from her nap and looked outside too. Tails fell to his side and passed out.

"**Tails!**" Cosmo shouted.


	4. Chapter 4: Spin The Bottle

***NOTE* Go you Youtube and go to my channel. My Youtube name is Shelbling13. Tails is my star!**

**Chapter 4: Spin-The-Bottle**

Cosmo kicked open the door and leaned forward to grab Tails. Cream and Cheese grabbed the end of her dress so she wouldn't fall out. Cosmo grabbed Tails' arm and pulled him in the back seat with her. Cheese flew over to the door. The wind was pushing Cheese back, but she was able to close the door. Cosmo started to tear up as stoked his arms up and down with her hands. "Tails! Please wake up!" She continued to stroke. Cream climbed in the back and started rubbing his back so he would be warm. Tails' eyes started to slowly open. They opened a little, but closed again. This continued several times. Tails finally opened his eyes as he shivered.

"W...w...w...What ha...ha...happened?" asked Tails.

"Oh my goodness!"

"C...C...Cosmo?"

"Yes Miles! It's okay now. You passed out filling up the van silly. I told you it was to cold."

"Y...yeah. I g...g...guess y...you did." Cream stopped rubbing his back and got back in the middle of the van with Cheese.

"Are you still cold?" Tails nodded. Cosmo unzipped his jacket and put her head on his stomach and her arms around his body.

"W...what are y...you d...doing Cosmo?"

"I'm warming up up. I'm just sharing my body heat with you." Tails blushed.

"I thought you're hugging his belly," Amy teased. "Not his face." Cosmo looked up at his blush. Tails realized that he was blushing and hid his face with his tails. The girls giggled.

_This is exactly what I feared, _Tails thought to himself. Cosmo continued to hug him. "Well, on the bright side, I filled up the van." Amy, Cream, and Cheese cheered. Amy started driving again at 5 mph. Tails started to calm down.

"There," Cosmo said. "Better?" Tails nodded.

"Uhhh...th...thank you."

"No need to be nervous," she said quietly so Amy wouldn't tease them again.

"Uhhh...sorry," he said quietly back.

"It's okay to blush Tails. Like I said: don't be embarrassed."

"Okay Cosmo. I wont."

"Thank God!" Amy said rather loud. Everyone looked out of there window and saw a long, 1-story house.

"Oh yes," Cream agreed. "Thank you mighty Lord." Everyone laughed at what Cream had said. Cream didn't understand, so she just went on with it. Amy parked close to the entrance so they wouldn't have to walk as far in the snow. Tails got in the very back and started handing bags to everyone. Everyone got there own bag and ran inside. When they entered the building, it wasn't what Amy expected. Everything was falling apart, there were some cracks in the ceiling, the rooms were messy, and the kitchen had dishes everywhere and were unwashed.

"You have got to be kiddin' me!"

"I told you," Tails told Amy.

"Well...I...it...it's not so bad. I mean, we can just clean this place up a little."

"Why? It's not ours." Amy took out the piece of paper that had the information on it. She read the small print at the bottom. Amy's eyes grew wide as she read the words.

"Ha! Read this!" Tails read the small print. It said, _The following winners of this contest will stay 4-5 days in a special get away, 1-story house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen, and a living room. After the 4-5 days is up, the contest winners will be automatically signed to a contract stating that they will be the new owners of the household. __No purchase necessary._

"This is saying that you're going to be the new owners."

"No purchase necessary!"

"Congratulations," Tails teased. "You're the pride owner of one, great crap-hole." Amy rolled her eyes. Cream started poking Tails' arm.

"Watch your mouth mister!" she said.

"I'm sorry Cream." Cosmo giggled. "Well, we should get this place cleaned up, cause I'm not going to sit on any of this furniture. I don't who, or what's in it."

"Or the the things people have been doing on it."

"Amy!"

"Sorry. I just can't help myself."

"I still don't understand," Cream said.

"I'm not sure if I fully understand this either," Cosmo added.

"Cosmo," Amy started. "Since you're 13, I'll tell you when we go to bed. Cream, you're too young."

"Oh phooy," Cream said as she kicked the floor a little.

"Well, let's get to work. Let's only do the beds tonight because it's late and I'm tired." Everyone set there bags by the door and got to work. Amy walked over to the kitchen were the washer was placed.

"Let's go get the sheets," Cosmo suggested. Everyone agreed. Amy started the washer and everyone looked at the three rooms. "Okay. So, how are we gonna do this? I know that I get a room all by myself."

"Got that right," Amy commented. "I guess, Cosmo will have to share a room with one of us." Cream started jumping up and down and was grabbing on Cosmo's arm.

"Oh please Cosmo!" she shouted. "Please sleep with me!" Cosmo laughed.

"Okay," she said. "Okay. Okay. I'll share a room with you Cream."

"Yipee!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese shouted. Everyone walked in there room and stripped the beds. Once everyone got there sheets, they walked back to the washed and dropped there sheets in it. Amy got some left over Downy and pored it in the washer.

"Now," Tails started. "We wait. What do you want to do to pass the time?"

"We could play Spin-The-Bottle," Amy suggested. Everyone, but Amy, got big eyes.

"What!" Tails shouted. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm the only boy!"

"Don't worry Tails. We're playing the Truth-Or-Dare version."

"I still don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"You could dare me to do something embarrassing."

"Just come on." Amy got out an empty Dr. Pepper bottle and sat on the ground. Tails looked at the other girls.

"This could be fun," Cosmo flirted as she sat next to Amy.

_Good job flirting, _Amy whispered to Cosmo. _You're taking my advice really well._ Cosmo nodded. Tails sat down, along with Cream and Cheese. Amy placed the bottle in the middle of their circle and spun it. It landed on Cream. "Truth Or Dare?" Cream thought for a minute.

"Hmmmm," she thought. "Truth."

"Have you ever...gone on a date?"

"Oh my. Well, once with Tails a long time ago. He took me to the carnival!"

"I wouldn't consider that a date," Tails admitted.

"Oh. Well, then no."

"Don't put her down," Amy told the young fox.

"It's okay Amy. He wan't putting me down." Cream spun the bottle. It spun for a few seconds and landed on Cheese."

"Chao!" Cheese said with joy.

"Truth-Or-Dare Cheese?"

"Chao!"

"Dare? Okay. Hmm. I dare you to...pick up Tails' suitcase."

"Chao!" Cheese flew over to Tails' suitcase and grabbed a hold of the straps. She struggled. She tried as hard as she could, but couldn't do it."

"It's okay Cheese. You don't have to lift it all the way."

"Chao!" Cheese flew back over to the group and grabbed the edge of the bottle. She spun it. It only moved a little, do to the fact that she was wore out from all the energy she put into lifting the suitcase. It landed on Cosmo. "Chao chao chao?"

"I'm sorry. I do not understand."

"She said Truth-Or-Dare," Cream translated.

"Oh! Umm...Truth."

"Chao chao chao chao?" said Cheese. Cream put a hand over her mouth.

"Cheese," she said. "I'm not so sure you should ask her that right now."

"Chao!"

"What did she ask?" Cosmo asked.

"She said: have you and Tails ever kissed?" Tails and Cosmo blushed as they looked at each other.

"Uhhhh...well...yes. We have kissed before."

"I think she means a full on one. With tongue and everything," Amy teased.

"This isn't your question!" Tails told her.

"It's okay Tails," Cosmo said, giggling. "Well,...a few times."

"Ooooooo," Amy, Cream, and Cheese said. Tails hid his face with his two tails again. Cosmo put a hand on one of them.

"It's okay Tails. Don't be embarrassed." Tails removed them. "See? I'm blushing, and I'm not hiding it."

"Okay Cosmo. I'm sorry." They spun the bottle around a few times, sharing truths and dares with each other. It was Amy's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Tails.

"Truth-Or-Dare?" asked Amy.

"Dare." Suddenly, Tails had realized what he had just said and regretted it. Amy thought.

"I dare you...to...kiss Cosmo."

"What! See, this is exactly what I was talking about Amy!"

"Calm down Tails. Just a cheek kiss."

"Oh. I'm a little uncomfortable kissing her in front of you."

"It's a dare. Close your eyes or something."

"Fine. How long?"

"Just five seconds." Tails gave Amy a look. Cosmo giggled and popped her cheek out for him. Tails closed his eyes, and leaned his head forward. His lips met her cheek. Five seconds was up, and Tails gently pulled his head back. Cosmo rubbed her cheek a little. "Was it warm Cosmo?" Cosmo looked at Amy and nodded.

"It was rather, soft," she told her.

"Ya hear that Tails? She said you have soft lips." Tails blushed even harder. Suddenly, something was rocking the kitchen. It rattled the house. A chip of the ceiling fell off the roof.

"Watch out!" Tails screamed.

**Continue to Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Company

***NOTE* No comment...**

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Company**

Tails jumped up and pushed Cosmo and Cream out of the way of the falling chip of ceiling. The three fell on the ground. Tails was on top of the two young girls. Amy jumped up and ran over to the fallen kids. "Holy crap!" Amy shouted. "Are y'all okay? Tails put his hands on the ground and slowly pushed his upper-body off of them. Tails looked at Cream and Cosmo. Cream was crying. She was so scared. Cosmo was blushing at the sigh of Tails above her. Tails got up off of them and helped them up. Cream ran over to Amy and hugged her. Amy hugged her back as Cream cried. Tails grabbed Cosmo's hand and helped her up.

"This place is horrible!" Cream cried. Cheese flew over and hugged her along with Amy.

"Don't blame the house Cream."

"Are you kidding?" Tails shouted. "The washing machine nearly tore off the roof!"

"The washing machine?"

"Yeah! Even the slightest bounce from that thing and we're all dead!"

"Calm down Tails. They're all probably done washing. The dryer is probably softer."

"If another chunk of house falls again, I'm out!"

"Okay. Okay." Amy walked over to the washing machine. Cream was still frightened, so she started hugging Cosmo. Cheese and Tails joined her. Cream was calming down. Amy took out the sheets and put them all in the dryer. She turned the knob and pushed down on it. The dryer started. "Let's clean the couches while we wait."

"Okay." Everyone got to work cleaning the couches. Cream, Cosmo, and Cream cleaned the cushions while Tails and Amy cleaned the actual couch. Once they were all done, The girls put the cushions back on the couch and everyone sat down. Tails was still a little aggravated. He had his arms crossed and was looking out the window. The snow kept coming.

"Please don't be mad," Cosmo told the young fox. Tails looked at her and sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. It just that you and Cream almost got seriously hurt."

"I know. The important thing is that we didn't. Okay?"

"All right Cosmo." Cosmo smiled.

"Thank you." Tails smiled back. They waited a little while longer and the dryer buzzed. Everyone got out there sheets and put them on the bed. once there beds were made, everyone was getting ready for bed. Tails was double-checking his bed to make sure nothing was in it. Good so far. No bugs. All the dirt was gone. Looking good. Tails took of his gloves and shoes, but kept his socks on. He put on foot under the covers, but suddenly heard something. A truck? It couldn't be. Who could it be? Tails quickly opened his door and saw that the girls heard what he had heard. Amy and Cosmo were wearing pink and green nightgowns. Cream was wearing pink pajamas. Cream just took off her bow.

"You heard it too?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Amy responded. They all ran to the living room. Tails jumped on the couch and looked out the window.

"There's a white Toyota outside."

"White Toyota?"

"Yeah. I've never seen one either." He saw someone get out.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell. The snow is blocking my vision." There was a knock at the door. Cosmo opened the door and two unexpected people came in. "Blaze? Silver?" Blaze and Silver were wearing heavy coats and were carrying one bag each. Silver carried a white bag and Blaze carried a purple bag. "What are you two doing here?" Cosmo shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"I won this place," Amy told him.

"That's not right. Blaze one this place." Everyone looked at Blaze.

"See?" Blaze said. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Amy. Amy read it.

"Hey!" Amy shouted. "This says the same exact thing mine does!"

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Have you seen this place?" Tails asked. Blaze and Silver looked around. They saw how bad a shape the house was in.

"Oh. Well, we drove all the way out here so I guess we're stuck here 'till morning."

"Why did you guys come here in the first place?"

"I thought is was a romantic getaway."

"You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Silver said in embarrassment.

"Opps," she replied playfully. "My bad."

"Was your trip as bad as ours?" asked Amy.

"Define your definition of bad," Silver said.

"Cold, sucky, out of gas!" Blaze and Silver laughed.

"Oh my God! You ran out of gas?" Blaze laughed.

"Please don't laugh!" Cosmo shouted. The two stopped. "Something happened to Tails when that happened!"

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Well," Tails started. "When we ran out of gas, I filled up the van."

"In this weather?"

"Yeah. I guess it was so cold, that all the freezing went to my head and I passed out."

"Dang," Silver exaggerated.

"I know it was stupid."

"Hey," Blaze said putting a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up. You were helping them out. Wait a minute. Are you the only boy here?" Tails sighed.

"We've already had this discussion!"

"Now it wont be awkward," Amy pointed out. "Silver's here now."

"Yeah, but I still feel a little weird."

"Why?"

"Two guys and five girls."

"I promise again that me, Cream, and Cheese wont try anything. But, that doesn't mean Cosmo and Blaze promise." Blaze winked at the two boys and Cosmo giggled. The two guys looked at each other with worried faces.

"Well, were are they going to sleep?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah." They all thought for a minute.

"Well, Blaze can sleep in my room. I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Cosmo hugged him.

"You're so nice and thoughtful Tails," she said with joy. "Are you sure that you will be alright on this couch?"

"Yes Cosmo. I'll be fine."

"Okay then. If you say so." Tails walked in his room and got his blanket and pillow. Blaze followed Cream and Cheese who were leading her to Tails' room. Amy walked in the room with them. Cosmo gave Tails a kiss on the cheek and joined the other girls. Silver took off his heavy coat and put it on a chair in the kitchen. He unpacked his bag and got out a white pillow and blanket.

"She really loves you, huh?" Silver said.

"What?"

"Cosmo. She really loves you. And you love her, right?"

"Of course I do."

"And this is real love, right? You don't jut want..."

"What! Oh dude! What's wrong with you?" Silver laughed. "What about and Blaze?" Tails shot back.

"Huh?"

"You know what I mean."

"Pfftt. Yeah. Whatever."

"Don't deny it."

"Okay. I wont. I really love her."

"And you came here alone?"

"Y..yeah."

"All alone."

"Yes."

"All by yourselves?"

"Yes!" Tails laughed at Silver's frustration. Silver grunted. Tail, then laid on the couch and covered himself up with the covers. Silver did the same on the opposite couch. "You know, I could just pick you up and throw you outside for saying that?"

"Don't hate. Appreciate." With that said, they both laid back and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Blaze's new room,  
>Blaze was unpacking her suitcase. She hung up some clothes so they would be easy to find later on. Cosmo and Cream were sitting on the bed while Amy handed Blaze her things one-by-one. "So," Amy started. "You and Silver were coming here alone?"<p>

"Umm...y..yes?" she responded. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"It's not for what you think."

"Really?" Amy pulled out a sexy looking outfit. Blaze snatched that out of her hands.

"Stop going through my things!" The girls laughed. Amy spotted the time. 11:40 PM.

"Whoa! It's time for bed Cream and Cheese."

"Awwwwww," they both sighed.

"Come on now."

"I'll put them to bed," Cosmo suggested. Cosmo walked Cream and Cheese to there room. Cream hopped in bed. Cheese flew into a little shoe box that was cleaned out. It had a little cotton inside it with a little piece of fabric for a blanket. Cosmo tucked Cream in.

"I don't want to go to bed," Cream pouted as she crossed her arms. Cheese studied her position and moved her arms around to match Cream's arm-folding. Cosmo giggled.

"Don't worry. I'm going to bed really soon," Cosmo told the rabbit girl.

"Yeah, but you're a teenager. You get to stay up as long as you want."

"Yes, that might be true, but sleep is important for your body. You will grow and get stronger."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"Chao!" Cheese shouted.

"Okay, goodnight." Cosmo turned off the light, but left the door cracked open a little. Cosmo walked back into Tails' room. Blaze was wearing a purple nightgown now. "Hello."

"Hi Cosmo," Blaze said.

"What were you two talking about?"

"You and Tails." Cosmo blushed.

"R...really?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"We were talking about how cute a couple you two make." Cosmo blushed.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes we do." Cosmo yawned.

"Getting tired?" asked Amy. Cosmo nodded. "You should get to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow. Cosmo said goodnight to everyone and went to bed with Cream. "You really think those two will last Blaze?"

"Of course I do. Those two are meant to be together."

"Same with you and Silver."

"You know, I don't feel like talking about this right now. We'll talk more tomorrow like you said." Amy nodded. With that said, everyone went to bed.

**Continue to Chapter 6...**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry

***NOTE* For those who are still wondering how Cosmo came back, go read my other stories! It'll explain everything.**

**Chapter 6: Sorry**

The next morning, Tails woke up to find his left foot, hanging off the couch. He looked over and saw Silver sleeping. "What time is it?" Tails said to himself. Tails looked at the clock. 9:43 AM. "Wow. I must have gotten some good sleep." Tails slowly sat himself up. His legs were straightened out on the couch and his back was leaning over the armrest. He popped out his chest and his back popped. "Oh! There it is."

"_Is that a foxes voice I hear?_" a voice said from the kitchen. Tails laid his back on the armrest so his upper body was hanging off the armrest. He was upside down, but saw Cosmo, Blaze, and Amy cooking breakfast in the kitchen. They were still in there nightgowns. Tails' arms were in front of him laying on the ground. Cosmo and Amy giggled at Tails' humor.

"Hey girls," Tails said, still upside down. The two girls continued to giggle. Blaze didn't have time to look. She was stirring the egg yolks. Amy and Cosmo were making toast and bacon. Cosmo put down the plate of toast and skipped her way over to Tails' limp body. She sat on Tails' legs which were still stretched out across the couch. Tails struggled to get up. Cosmo giggled, gently grabbed Tails' chest fur with two hands, and calmly pulled him up. "Thanks." Tails laughed. He looked down to find Cosmo's hands rubbing Tails' fur. "Uhhh."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Cosmo pulled her hands away. "Was I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Oh! No! No, no. You weren't making anyone feel uncomfortable Cosmo."

"I was," Blaze joked. Tails shook his head.

"Ignore her." Tails scooted his body down so he was laying on the couch again. Cosmo continued to sit on his legs.

"Watch were you're sitting Cosmo," Amy started. "You might make something else feel uncomfortable. Oh wait never mind. It'll be real comfortable then." Tails blushed. Cosmo did as well.

"Why Amy? Why?"

"It's more fun to joke with you Tails. You're easy."

"It's not helping!"

"I know." Amy winked. Tails put his face under the covers while he blushed. Cosmo giggled and removed the covers from his face.

"Don't worry Tails," she told him. "I wont think less of you for blushing."

"It's just embarrassing." Cosmo gave Tails a look. "I know. I know. I remember what you said."

"Good." Cosmo jumped up off of Tails and joined the girls in the kitchen. She continued to make the food. Tails took of his covers and shook his head to wake him up a little more. He saw Cheese floating into the living room. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Cheese." Tails yawned. "Cream still asleep?" She nodded. "I should go wake her up."

"Okay," Blaze agreed. Tails got up and walked to Cosmo and Cream's room. Cream was curled up in a ball under the covers. Tails put a hand on Cream's back and shook her a little.

"Hey, hey," Tails whispered. "Cream, wake up. It's time to wake up. Come on Cream, wake up." Cream started to move a little. "Come on Cream," he said a little louder. "Wake up." Cream moaned as she woke up.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned. "Tails? Ohh. I don't want to get up."

"Come on. It's time. The girls are making breakfast. There's eggs, bacon, and eggs."

"Really? Yum! Okay! I'm getting up!" Cream jumped out of bed and suddenly got really dizzy. "Oh my!"

"What is it?"

"I'm feeling really dizzy. Everything is starting to go black."

"Oh!" Tails laughed. "It's okay. You just got up to quick."

"I don't like it."

"Come on." Cream grabbed Tails' hand and he walked her into the living room. Cream was rubbing her eyes.

"Mornin' sleepy-head," Amy told the tired rabbit girl. "What's wrong?"

"She almost blacked out," Tails told Amy.

"Really?" She laughed.

"I was scared," Cream said.

"It's okay. A good breakfast will make you fill better." Silver started to move a little. Tails looked outside the window. It was still  snowing.

"Uuggg!" Tails complained.

"What is wrong?" Cosmo asked.

"It's still snowing!"

"Oh my. That's not good at all. Are we stuck here?"

"Unless you want to drive in _this_."

"Oh no."

"Will worry about that later," Blaze said. "It's time too eat." Blaze held out some plates. "Come make your plates." Tails started shaking Silver harder than he did Cream.

"Wake up. Silver, wake up!" Silver moved.

"Oh...oh...what!" he shouted.

"We're eating. Get up."

"Fine! Give me a second." Tails walked in the kitchen and made his plate. He put two strips of bacon, some eggs, and a piece of toast with jelly. Everyone else got the same, except for Cosmo who got nothing but eggs.

"Just eggs?" asked Amy.

"Yes. I'm not really that hungry. Eggs will do for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Amy. I'm sure."

"Okay then." Everyone started eating. Cosmo took her time with her eggs. Silver finally got up. He yawned and made his plate. He got toast with jelly and some bacon.

"You should eat some eggs," Cream pointed out.

"Not right now Cream," Silver said.

"They're good for you."

"All right. I'll get some later."

"Promise?" Everyone giggled.

"Yes Cream. I promise."

"Okay." Everyone continued to eat. Silver finished his plate. He was still hungry so he got some eggs like he promised. Once everyone finished eating, they all went to there rooms and got dressed. Silver and Tails got dressed in the living room. Amy and Cosmo walked out in there normal dresses. Cheese then floated out wearing her bow. Cream walked out wearing her normal, everyday skirt. Blaze then came out wearing the same shirt and pants as ever. Everyone sat somewhere.

"What should we do?" asked Tails.

"I don't know," Amy started, "but I do know that we're getting out today!"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but there's snow outside.

"It's got to clear up sometime."

"Doubt it."

"Don't be so negative."

"Whoa. That's a big word for you Amy."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Yeah," he laughed. Amy got real mad. Cream couldn't help but laugh. Cosmo and Silver joined her. Amy folded her arms.

"Yeah. Keep on laughing." She looked at Tails. "I've got more of those jokes you love so much in store."

"Whatever."

"Just you wait." A few minutes of talking past and everyone got board.

"Oh! I've got a board game we can play."

"Really?" Cream asked.

"Yeah!" Tails ran over to his suitcase and opened it up. He pulled out a white box.

"What game is it?" asked Silver. Tails held it up.

"Sorry," he replied. Cream and Cheese gasped.

"We love that game!" Cream shouted.

"Good." Tails opened up the box and set up the game.

"Wait a minute Tails," Cosmo started.

"What is it?"

"There are only four game pieces."

"Oh! You're right. Hmmm..." Tails thought for a moment. "We could play in team."

"Girls VS Boys!" Amy shouted.

"That's not fair. There's two of us and five of you."

"You scared?" Tails shook his head.

"All right. We'll dominate you!" Tails looked at Silver.

"Got that right!" Silver encouraged back. The two high-five'd each other and started the game. For each turn, The girls would take turns moving the game pieces. The guy did the same. The girls team played with blue game pieces and the guys played with orange ones.A few minutes passed and the game was going good so far. The boys were almost to the girls' side.

"Come on Cosmo!" Amy encouraged. "They're almost there!" Cosmo pulled out a card."

"Hooray!" she shouted.

"What?"

"5 spaces!" The girls cheered. The two boys laughed and shook there heads.

"All right Cosmo," Silver said. "Move your piece." Cosmo placed her fingers on the game piece and moved it 5 spaces forward. They were now two spaces ahead of Tails and Silver. "All right Tails! Bring it on home! We need to move up six spaces!" Tails pulled out a card and quickly flipped it over so he could see the number. 6!

"Yes!" Tails shouted. He grabbed his game piece and moved it all the way to the blue pawn. Silver and Tails high-five'd each other and started dancing. The girls laughed.

"Oh poo," Cream said. "You won."

"Yeah we did!" Tails said as he continued to dance like a fool.

**Chapter 7 coming soon...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Flames

**I'm back!**

**Chapter 7: The Flames**

Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Cream, Silver, Cheese, and Blaze were sitting on the couch, _still_ waiting for the storm to stop. Of course, it wasn't! Tails groaned. "Come on!" he shouted.

"What can we do now?" asked Cream, holding Cheese.

"We could play another round of Sorry."

"Nah," Amy responded. "I'm not really in the mood for another board game." Everyone shook their heads, agreeing.

"Oh. Okay. Tails stretched out on the floor and put his tails together to cover up his face.

"What's wrong Tails?" asked Cosmo.

"I'm so board," he replied in a muffled voice. Cosmo looked down and played with her fingers. Moving them left, right, up, down, tapping them on her lap, playing with the stitching in her dress. Cream was moving the ball floating on Cheese's head around in circles. It flew back to it's original spot every time she moved it. Amy was laying on a couch, with her left leg hanging off the couch, rocking back and forth. Blaze sat next to Silver. She was playing with her gloves and wiping stuff from the couch off of her shirt. Silver had a marble in the middle of his hand and made it float up and down, repeatedly. Up, down, up, down. Blaze walked over to her bag and pulled out a book. She walked back over to Silver and sat down next to him. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Blaze replied. "Oh! This is a book that helps learn how to control my powers.

"Does it have some good stuff in there?"

"Yeah, so far. I mean, here it saying if I concentrate hard enough, my powers can be used to make me fly."

"Whoa!"

"Then you could join the club," Silver joked. Tails and Silver high-fived. Blaze giggled.

"Yeah. I guess I could.

"Wait a minute," Cosmo started. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Blaze, you have the ability to control fire, correct?"

"Y..yes."

"I was just thinking...can to create fire?

"I...I don't know. I've never tried before."

"Well, look in your book," Amy blurted. "Maybe there's some information about it." Blaze flipped further in her book. She speed-read, read it slowly, read it twice, nothing. So, she flipped to the beginning of the book and looked at the table of contents.

**Table of Contents**

_Harnessing the fire in your soul..._**1**

_Being the Princess of Flames..._**5**

_Your abilities..._**13**

_Birth of children with fire in soul..._**25**

_Finding your soul mate..._**30**

Silver saw the _Birth of children with fire in soul _and the _Finding your soul mate _part. He pointed at the two. "I'll have to read over these two later," he told her. Blaze blushed and continued to read. She made her way to the bottom.

_The final steps..._**324**

_We all love you Blaze! We're glad you're the Princess of Flames and wish you good luck._

Blaze always got a little teary-eyed every time she saw that part. She didn't want to let anyone see her cry, so she quickly wiped her eyes with her long tail. Silver pointed. "Maybe we should try this one," he said, pointing to _Your __abilities_. Blaze flipped to page 13 and scanned through it. Sure enough...there it was.

_**Creating flames**_

**You wont always find fire or flames around, every time you need it. That's why being the Princes of Flames, you will need to be able to create your own flames. So, to get started, stand still, clear your mind, believe in yourself, feel the flames building up in you heart, and release it. Release as much as you can. Flames will be created in the palms of your hands. Control it and don't let it get out of hand.**

Blaze nodded her head. She stood up, walked over to the kitchen, and closed her eyes._  
>Okay, <em>she thought to herself. _Clear my mind. Stand still. Perfectly still! believe Blaze! Feel the flames. They're in my heart. Believe, feel, concentrate. _She clinched her fists and took a deep breath. She released her fists and let her hands sit there.  
><em>Now, release it. Come on! Focus Blaze! Focus! <em>She raised her hands by her sides and put her palms facing upward. She took another deep breath. She focused harder. Suddenly, Tails saw a spark in her hands.

"Whoa!" he shouted. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah!" everyone said at once. She focused harder and harder. Then, it happened. Two balls of fire were created in her hands. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe it. She did it!

"Oh my Gosh!" she shouted. "I did it! I did it!" She moved her hands around and the balls of fire didn't leave her hands. They stayed in place the whole stared at her. Seeing her slowly move her arms around in that motion with fire, Silver thought she was more beautiful than ever.

"Great job Blaze!" Cosmo congratulated. "Now, how big can you make them?"

"I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8: We escaped

**Chapter 8: We escaped!**

Blaze was still very excited that she still had the flames in her hand. She created them! Her! It's amazing! Tails got up and walked over too Blaze. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is amazing. I wonder...how hot is this flame?" Tails slowly took off his glove and moved it toward Blaze's right hand.

"Please be careful Tails," Cosmo said in worry. Tails was still making his way toward the flame. He was so close to it, he could barely feel anything. The next thing he knew, he was holding Blaze's right hand. His hand was in the middle of the flame.

"What?"

"Huh," Blaze said in confusion.

"I'm...not being burnt. How is this possible?"

"I guess that, since you guys are my friends, it doesn't hurt you."

"How does it feel Tails?" asked Cosmo.

"It," he started. "Feels...really good, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's still warm, but, it's making me feel good inside."

"Can I try?" Silver asked, a little embarrassed.

"Sure," Blaze answered eagerly. Tails removed his hand and put it back in his glove. Cosmo got a little upset that he put his hand back in his glove. She doesn't really get a chance to hold his real hand instead of his glove. Silver walked over to Blaze, took off his gloves, and placed both of his hands in Blaze's. Tails was right! Silver felt really good inside. Blaze didn't really feel anything, besides Silver's soft hands.

"Wow," he said. "This does make me feel good. The flames are warm and it feels like they're hugging my hands." Silver looked up at Blaze and was caught in her eyes. Blaze looked back. The rest of the gang were confused on why they weren't doing anything. Amy looked closely and saw them staring into each others eyes.

"What's going on," asked Tails for Cosmo.

"They're sharing loving gazes," Amy joked.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww," Cream and Cheese said at the same time. Suddenly, Tails noticed something. The flames were getting...bigger?

"Hey, Amy!"

"Yeah Tails?"

"Look at the flames." She looked at their hands.

"Whoa! Guys! Blaze! Silver!" Blaze and Silver snapped out of it and looked down. Silver jumped back.

"Oh my Gosh!" he yelled. Blaze started to panic.

"Oh crap!" she yelled. "What do I do?"

"Just, try too calm down!" Blaze stood still and started to take deep breathes. The flames started to die down. Eventually, they got back to there original size.

"That was really scary. I really need to learn how to control this."

"Well," Cosmo started. "At least we know how big they can get."

"Yeah."

"Do you think you can melt some of the snow Blaze?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "That way, we can get to our vehicles and get out of here!"

"I..." she started. "I can try."

"You don't have to if you're having problems controlling it!" Silver blurted.

"It's okay Silver. You need to calm down. I'll be just fine. I can do this. Plus, it'll give me some training."

"Only if you're sure."

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Yeah!" Cream and Cheese shouted. "We'll go pack!" Cream and Cheese sprinted to their room and started packing their suitcases.

"I guess we will too," Amy said. Tails, Amy, Cosmo, Blaze, and Silver all walked to their rooms and packed. Blaze packed all of her clothes. Silver was helping her. Tails helped Cosmo and Amy. Cream and Cheese were humming 'Merry had a Little Lamb'. Once everything was packed, they all met back in the kitchen.

"Yes! We're getting out of this place!" Tails said with joy.

"And the best part," Amy started. "We get to keep this place so we can come back later in the year so we can fix it up."

"I can do that."

"I know." She started rubbing Tails' head. "You're our little worker," she played. Silver held Blaze's hand.

"You sure you can do this?" he asked. She looked in his eyes.

"Yes Silver," she said. "I can do this. Stop worrying." Silver felt embarrassed.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Blaze took a deep breath. She nodded. Tails opened the door and the snow and wind attacked their faces with coldness. They all were shivering like crazy! Blaze stood up straight. Even though it was freezing cold, she stood up strong. Then, she started what she did earlier. Cleared her mind. Focused. Felt the flames. And sure enough, flames sparked in her hand. She opened her eyes, and felt proud. She waved her hands around in circles, slowly put them together, spread her legs in an arch, and threw her arms to the storm. The flames grew, 3X their original size and melted some of the snow which created a path to their vehicles. They all ran to them, threw their bags in the back, and started to drive off. Tails hopped in the passengers seat and the other three girls got in the back. Tails was helping Amy drive out of there!

"Okay!" he started. "Turn left!" She did so. "Okay. Okay, good so far. And...now...Right! Right! Right!" Amy freaked out and turn hard right.

"Crap Tails!" Amy said.

"Sorry. There was a huge ditch."

"Oh. My bad." Tails continued to look out the window.

"Okay! Just keep it steady and we'll be out of here! How are Silver and Blaze doing Cosmo?" Cosmo looked out the back window.

"Yes Tails!" she answered. "They are following us."

"Okay good!" Sooner than they thought, they were out on the road. Amy started to drive off, but stopped. The all looked back. Silver and Blaze popped out and started to drive off. Amy followed. Tails fell back in his seat and sighed. "Finally."

"Tired Tails?" asked Cosmo.

"Uhh...kinda."

"Then come in the back with me. I could use the company." Tails got up and crawled his way to the very back were Cosmo was waiting. Cream and Cheese were sitting in the middle row of seats. She was hugging Cheese so she could warm her up. Tails eventually made to the back and let out a big breath. "Still tired?" Tails nodded. "Then why don't you lay your head down?" She patted her lap. Tails started to blush, just a little. Amy looked in the back.

"Don't think we don't see your blush Tails!" she teased. "Because we do!" Tails' blush got bigger. The girls giggled.

"Really Amy?" asked Tails, rather annoyed.

"Yep." Tails didn't want to make Cosmo feel bad, so he did just that. He gently laid his down on her lap. His whole body was now blocked by the middle row of seats that Cream and Cheese were sitting on. Tails looked up and saw her face. His tails flew up and laid out on the seats. They were now hanging down by Cream. Cream and Cheese started rubbing them, straightening the fur on it. They each got one tail. Tails started to feel their hands and was really becoming relaxed. Cosmo put her hand, on his forehead and started rubbing his cowlick, up and down. Tails shut his eyes and feel asleep.

A few hours past, and Tails had woken up. Cosmo was still rubbing his cowlick, but was looking forward at the road. He felt something on his tails. Finally, he started realizing that Cream and Cheese were sleeping on his tails. Cream was hugging one and Cheese had made his left tail into a spiral so she could make a little nest to lay in. Tails yawned and patted his chest fur. Cosmo looked down. "Why, hello Tails," she answered.

"Hey Cosmo. Were you talking to Amy?"

"Yes."

"Oh," he responded, a little worried. "about?"

"You and Sonic."

_I knew it! _he thought to himself. Cosmo saw his facial movement and giggled, for she knew what he was thinking.

"We were talking about doing a...what was it again Amy?"

"_A double date!_" she said from up front.

"Ummmm...were too?" asked Tails.

"_Just a walk around our part of Mobius._"

"I guess we could do that."

"I think it would be quite fun," Cosmo said smiling.

"Hey, are we almost there?"

"Ummm..." Cosmo looked up. "Actually, I think we're here."

"Awwww."

"What's wrong?"

"I like it down here." Cosmo giggled as Tails got up. His tails kind of tugged back a little and woke up the two sleeping girls. They both yawned.

"Are we here?" asked Cream."

"Yes," Tails responded.

"Chao!" Cheese shouted. Cream and Cheese opened the door and got out. Tails climbed over the seats, put the seats down, and helped Cosmo out.

"Wow. It's really late." Tails said. He looked over and saw everyone huddled around Sonic's house.

"Hey," Tails started. "I'll be right back." Tails jumped up and started flying over to the group. Knuckles looked back.

"Hey Tails!" he shouted, rather concerned. "Get over here! t's an emergency!" Tails hurried. once he landed, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Hey!" he shouted to his friends, taking out the bags. "Girls! Silver! Get over here! Hurry! It's an emergency!" They were confused and concerned. So, they all ran over to him. Once they made it to Tails, they all gasped.

"What the hell?" Silver shouted.

"I thought we fixed this!" Tails blurted.  
>Sonic, was sitting on the ground. His hands were by his sides, with...claws! His blue skin had turned into blueish-purple fur. Fangs came out of his mouth, and his shoes had spikes.<p>

"Tails." he said. "Can you help me?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Night came and this happened."

"Quick, we have to get to my workshop!"


	9. Chapter 9: Ouch!

**Chapter 9: Ouch!**

Tails started to fly and grabbed Sonic's arms. He was heavier than usual, but Tails managed to pull through. Cosmo, Amy, Blaze, and Silver all hopped back into Amy's van and drove off. A lot of things were going through Tails' mind. What could've caused this? How is this possible? Is there a cure? Will Sonic be alright? Will he be stuck this way forever? A few minutes past and they finally made it to Tails' workshop. Sonic let go and dropped down. The girls and Silver ran up to Sonic. Tails landed and quickly opened the door. "Quick!" he shouted. "In here!" Everyone tan into his workshop. It was bigger than usual.

"Wow," Sonic started. "I haven't been in here in a while."

"I spaced it out a little."

"I can see.

"Buuuuurrrrrrrr," The girls shivered. "It's cold outside."

"Well, yeah," Silver responded. "It's night." Tails say Sonic down in a chair. Amy ran over to his side and grabbed his furry right arm.

"Okay," Tails started, flicking a needle. "I need a little blood."

"**NO! I HATE NEEDLES!**" Sonic shouted.

"I do too. Just close your eyes and hold onto Amy." Sonic did so. His left arm grabbed her back and he dug his face into her arm. Amy was repeatedly telling Sonic that it was okay. Tails placed the needle on his fur. He closed his eyes and pushed it in. Tails and Sonic hated needles! Once the needle was in, Sonic was making a hissing noise. "Okay! Okay! I got it!" Sonic let out a sigh. Tails got a chill up his back. "Glad that's over."

"Tell me about it," Sonic joked. Tails walked over to a microscope and placed the blood sample under the microscope. He placed his eyes on the eyepiece and focused it.

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

"What is it." Tails saw purple blood cells pounding on the red blood cells.

"It looks like your Werehog DNA is fighting with your hedgehog DNA."

"That doesn't sound good. Let me see." Sonic walked over to Tails, but tripped on his untied shoelace. He fell and scratched Tails' arm.

"**Ouch!**" he screamed. Tails feel onto a nearby chair and sat down.

"Tails!" all the girls yelled at the same time. They all ran over to Tails who was holding his right arm.

"Please move your hand!" Cosmo said with concern. Tails moved his hand. He had three, BIG, scratch marks on his arm.

"**OH MY GOD!**" Tails shouted.

"Holy crap!" Sonic and Silver shouted.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. Sonic ran over to Tails and got on his knee. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he lied. "I..I think I'm alright." Cosmo ran to Tails cabinet, located in the back, and got out his first-aid kit. She ran back and aided Tails' massive wound. "You know what everybody; I think we should call it a night."

"Agreed," everyone said except Cosmo who was still aiding Tails. Sonic, Silver, and Amy left. Blaze stayed with Cosmo.

"Oh my goodness," Cosmo said. "This is a deep injure."

"It hurts."

"I am not surprised."

"You sure you're okay," asked Blaze?"

"Yes Blaze. If Cosmo's taking care of me, then I'm great." Cosmo blushed slightly at his kindness.

"Awwwww." Blaze commented. "That's sweet." She looked outside. "It's really late. I'll see you two love-birds tomorrow.

"Arrrggg!" Tails complained. Tails hated it when people called them that. It made him feel embarrassed. Blaze laughed as she walked out. Cosmo was now patting on his arm with wet paper towel.

"Oh my," she said again. "I'm surprised that you can still move your arm."

"Me too."

"Do you feel okay?"

"Actually, now that you ask, my stomach is kind of twisting and turning."

"I suppose that means you are tired. Maybe you should get some rest." As she said that, Cosmo looked up to see Tails' head, laid to the side; sleeping. Cosmo giggled softly. She walked over to a bed that was at the far right of the workshop and grabbed the blanket which she then covered Tails with. Cosmo walked back over to the bed and laid herself down. "I'm sure he wont mind me sleeping here," she said to herself. With that said, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

An hour or two past and Tails was moving all around, in different positions. He was also making grunting noises. Cosmo was woken up by his noise. She was concerned. "I know!" she said to herself. "I'll go fetch up some fruit and make him a little midnight snack." She gently tip-toed over to the door and walked outside. Tails continued to toss-and-turn. He finally woke up. When he awoke, his stomach ached! It hurt so bad! He tried to get up, but feel right to the ground.

"UUgggg!" he groaned. "I can barely move!" He looked down at his arms, and his fur was getting darker. "What's happening to me?" he said with a deeper voice.

Cosmo was by a tree, reaching for an apple. "Almost," she said. Suddenly, she heard a yell. She jumped up and ran as fast as she could into the workshop. "Tails! Tails! Tails!" She was shocked by the sight.

**_To be continued in my other story, "Werefox curse!"_**


End file.
